From Spark to Flame
by HFA
Summary: Edward Elric has a strange fetish that isn't as much of a secret as he'd first thought.


**Sparks**

Sighing heavily Edward Elric turned the lock on the door behind himself. All he wanted was a few minutes of privacy and time away from that little beast Al had insistently taken in from the rain. The little thing was soaked like he himself was. The long blonde hair was matted down like the strange marble kitten.

Al had decided to make the joke there were two soaked cats in their dorm. Thus sending Ed off in rant to go and take a hot shower.

Though to make matters worse he'd of course run into Second Lieutenant Havoc on his way to the showers. The man was fiddling with a lighter trying to light the cigarette in his mouth. All it took was the sound of the flint scraping about and the lingering traces of smoke on Jean to set him off. Heat was moving down to the pit of his stomach and he could almost feel himself twitch against the tight leather of his pants. It was willpower alone that kept him from staring at the obviously empty lighter.

He was depraved and he knew it. At least no one knew or that was at least his impression, or was until a few minutes ago.

At first the next occurrence in the corridor felt more like on of his stupid fantasies than anything. The idle daydreams that came without his consent most often. This however was very real.

The sharp click of fingers together and the burst of sulfur in the air before the telling warmth moving in the surrounding air that told of two things. One that a fire had just been sparked. Second that Roy Mustang was standing a few scant feet away.

Sure enough when wide gold eyes lifted up the dark haired colonel was walking toward him and to Jean's back. The spark had caught fire on more than just the waiting end of the lieutenant's waiting cigarette. It also hit his groin with as much heat. Not literally of course but the curl of arousal that shot from his stomach to his groin was undeniable. The leather pants he wore were a teasing way to tell his mind that he was swelling rapidly against their tight confines.

He needed to get out of here and fast but the smirk that was simply a twitch up of Roy's lips was a sign he'd already been found out. The man knew that he was horribly excited and it was his fault. That cocky son-of-a-bitch had done it on purpose.

And damn if that smug and sharp nature didn't just make the heat get worse. It was crawling up along his neck now and almost feeling as if he was overheating. All from one of those stupid cancer sticks being lit.

Without thinking Ed bolted. It was the only choice he had since he had to remove himself before he practically started to hump that bastard's legs for some relief. Not that it wouldn't be good because he could just image that charcoal smell would cling to the blue uniform and in the ebony hair. What he really wouldn't give to feel that scratchy, gloved hand pulling his head back and leaving red lines against his skin. Even if he could feel those likely calloused fingers tracing over him or run his tongue against them.

Leaning back against the door panting now even if it was locked. Heat flaring on his cheeks in humiliation and arousal and the sound of blood rushing in his ears Ed tried to compose himself somewhat. It was hard to believe with how hard he felt there was were enough blood to go anywhere else.

"God damn." The words sounded weak even to him. Letting his eyes slide closed what came to mind was that damn smirk and the fiery look in those dark eyes. Mustang was the embodiment of his element, there was no way to escape that fact.

Despite his attempts to calm himself the uncomfortable feeling of his trousers didn't ease. Was to be expected. Whenever he used those damn gloves he would be like this until he either did something or for at least an hour or so.

Grumbling to himself about bastards he started to strip down. Turning the knobs of the shower a bit harder then he needed to. Originally he thought a cold shower was in order but since he was alone and the door was locked he changed his mind. Wasn't often he got the chance to end his suffering early. Rather than cold the water was steaming and it was just like Ed wanted. It would burn but that was the point really.

Kicking the cotton boxers aside in the pile of black clothing Ed let his mind drift to some of his fantasies. While they weren't conventional really they were gratifying to him in ways that most people wouldn't understand.

Stepping into the stream of scalding water he let out a hiss though it stung from the heat obviously it also felt good. It wasn't that Edward Elric got off on pain, hell no, it was the heat. Would fire feel like this if it didn't burn and consume flesh? Would it reach and slid everywhere like the water did? Would it just dance and keep moving in a strange caress and tease that was maddening as the paraphilia itself?

That train of thought make his rather obvious arousal twitch, asking for some attention. Begging for it. So Ed stood under the spray automail fingers kept in the hot stream intentionally to heat the metal while his flesh hand moved back to turn it up. Most people would think he was crazy, or that he wanted second degree burns, to shower in this water. Maybe he really did. Evidence of intense burning heat.

The sting was back but his body adjusted quickly to the feel of the increased temperature. Drawing his metal hand away he let it slide down against his chest and arched up into the feel of the hard but hot surface. Was this what Roy's hands would feel like after he'd used his alchemy for a length of time? Hissing in pleasure this time as the hot fingers tugged at his nipple before sliding further down. Hot and scratching, prominent red symbol blazing as proudly as the flames it produced.

A keening noise escaped chapped lips. Arching his head back and biting down on his bottom lip to muffle his own sounds as his own hand wrapped around himself. If it had seemed hot before it was scalding as the water had first been now. He bucked helplessly against the metal fist. Hell the slight gritting feel of the indentation only helped even if they burned.

"Oh fuck.." Panting Ed craned his head to the side, rocking his hips forward into his hand still moving slowly wanting to draw out the euphoric feeling he wasn't privy to but sparingly.

While there was no smoke about him he knew the scent well enough to just remember it vividly enough to lie to his teased and straining senses. Gold eyes closed already letting his mind replay the image of those coarse strands of pyrotex rubbing together to generate sparks. A small shower of them glowing a bright orange before it would die out though one or two would spark a flame. A burst of hot color and heat. Energy was what it was.

Hips picked up slightly and he let out a low whimper, flesh hand moving down to cup the heavy feel of his own balls. Wasn't hot enough though so it would take more.

The wild smell of fire would linger on those gloves. They would scratch and leave trails of itchy warmth over his skin or feeling like molten heat instead. Would draw whimpers of please of where to use them next. The owner of those gloves would delight in drawing the pleasure out to the point where it was pure but blissful torture. Over lips, ears, and tongue to start.

Flowing with his fantasy he bared his neck helplessly to his own imaginings while his eyelids fluttered. Mouth parting in a gasp as his own wet hair slid again his ear at the shifting of his head. His hand started to stroke more quickly.

"Oh yes.."

Then those evil fingers would move over his jaw and a palm would drag down the column of his neck that he exposed so wantonly in a rough manner to increase that glorious burning sensation. The Colonel would chuckle and speak hotly against the abused skin just to make it tingle further. Telling him that he was indeed metal to heat so easily under a flame.

That was how it was. Fullmetal and Flame. He was so vulnerable to it and if he wasn't careful it would melt him down.

'How I could make you melt, Fullmetal.' In Roy's deep and sultry tones that purred would be like another bit splash of fuel. Only making it climb higher and burn more hotly.

There was only so much one teenage boy could take that coil snapped and he came hard. All over his fist and the basin of the shower stall. Stroking himself still trying to draw it out and languishing in the feel of that friction against his fading arousal.

Panting he half fell back to the glass door of the shower, eyes closed in an almost content manner. Ed's flesh hand was dangling by his side and the metal was just held open under the spray that was starting to cool to wash away the traces of his strange fetish.

He left himself a few minutes to drift back to reality but the cooling water helped to snap him back. He hated to be cold.

The steam in the room was thick and as Edward turned the knobs clockwise to shut it off he found his mind saying one thing that didn't surprise him in the least.

"I want one of those fucking gloves." Because there was no way the Colonel would play his game.

Groping around for a moment he found the towel and stated to roughly dry his hair to hopes to clear his head of the idea what his new toy would do for him lest he work himself raw. The fogged mirror made him smile a bit and he padded over using a finger to trace out a familiar array there.

Yes Ed liked to do more than just play with fire.


End file.
